love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica Dixon
Erica Dixon is a main cast member on the first four seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and one of the show's original six cast members. She appears as a supporting cast member in seasons seven and eight. Before Love & Hip Hop Erica Dixon is the mother of Lil Scrappy's daughter, Emani. While she was born in Atlanta, she and her six brothers and three sisters were raised by her aunt and uncle in Hempstead, New York, after her mother lost custody because of her crack cocaine addiction. In early seasons, she was working full-time as a medical biller and a coder for a pharmacy, before venturing into fashion and releasing her own clothing line, Klass6. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) Erica is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as having been in an on-again, off-again relationship with Scrappy for the past twelve years. She is struggling to make amends with her mother, Mingnon, a recovering crack cocaine addict, who has recently come back in her life. At the first season's reunion special, Scrappy proposes to Erica onstage and she accepts. The couple end their engagement early into season two, after Erica and her mother get into a physical altercation with Momma Dee. She begins dating model O'Shea Russell in season three, however they have a dramatic break up onscreen over a financial dispute. In season four, she takes Scrappy to court over child support. Erica quit the show after four seasons, saying in an interview: "I can’t front for the camera. I can’t sacrifice anybody’s character for the camera. There are others who can. They don’t care. They will do anything for any amount of money. I’m not that person." Two years later, Erica returned as a supporting cast member in season seven, having made peace with Momma Dee and holding no grudges regarding Scrappy's and Bambi Benson's recent marriage and pregnancy. Season eight chronicles the pregnancy and birth of her twin daughters, Embrii and Eryss, and later delves into the ongoing tensions between Scrappy, Bambi and Erica. Erica also appears in the special Dirty Little Secrets and in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!. Gallery Opening credits Erica_dixon_s1_opening_gif.gif|Erica in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1-3. Erica_dixon_s4_opening_gif.gif|Erica in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Green screen looks erica-s1.JPG|Erica's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. erica-s2.JPG|Erica's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. erica-s3.JPG|Erica's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. erica-s4.JPG|Erica's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. erica-dixon-s7.JPG|Erica's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 7. Appearances Erica has 69 appearances so far. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)